Don't Lose Control
by Ricochet
Summary: Jenson and Ricochet go after Dark Kat at his underground base where he will control the satellite


CHAPTER 14: DON'T LOSE CONTROL  
AUTHORS: FELICA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: RICOCHET8@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
The SWAT Kats, Jenson and Ricochet were on their way to Dark Kat's   
Control Center. The SWAT Kats were in the Turbokat while Jenson and   
Ricochet were in Jenson's Hummer. While in the archives, Jenson was able   
to pick up Ricochet's mask before they left the place. Suddenly an alarm   
started to blare in the Turbokat, Razor looked over at the dials to see what   
the problem was. "Oh, crud!!," he cried when he saw what the problem was.   
"We bingo fuel, buddy."  
T-Bone growled and hit the console with his fist. "Great," he   
complained. "We finally have Dark Kat right where we want him and the   
Turbokat has to be low on fuel.   
"We are going to have to go back to the hangar and refuel. Unless   
you want to risk losing the Turbokat.," said Razor.  
"Let's tell them," said T-Bone as he picked up his CB and contacted   
Jenson. "Ace, come in."  
Ace heard T-Bone calling and picked up the CB. "What is it?," he   
asked.  
"We are low on fuel. We are going to have to go back and refuel.   
Just go on, but wait for us.," said T-Bone.  
"Roger.," said Ace.  
"Yeah. Be careful, Ricochet and don't go until we get there. I   
don't want to lose you again," said Razor.  
"Okay," said Ricochet.  
"We'll see you guys in a little while," said T-Bone and he banked   
the Turbokat to the right, heading back to the hangar.   
Ace thought about Razor's last comment and looked over at Ricochet.   
"So, how long have you two been together?," he asked.  
"What? What do you mean?," asked Ricochet  
"You and Razor," said Ace.   
Ricochet hesitated on responding. She didn't really want her   
brother to know yet. "I-I don't what you mean.," she said sounding   
innocent.  
Ace rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, sis. Don't lie to me. It's   
obvious. He really cares about you and I saw you two kiss. So, don't think   
I don't know.," said Jenson angrily.  
Ricochet lowered her eyes. "I am sorry, Jenson. I just didn't know   
how you would react to it. Besides I thought you hated them so I did not   
want you to be angry with me," said Ricochet sadly.  
Jenson sighed and said, "Ricochet, I don't hate them. Well..I   
actually used to..but now... Well, ever since we started to work with them,   
my attitude has toward them has changed. I found out that they are not that   
bad as I thought they were," said Jenson.  
Ricochet smiled. "I am glad that you don't hate them. I guess when   
we get there we are going to have to wait for them," she said.  
"Are you kidding?! No, way! It will be too late by the time they   
arrived. Dark Kat could already have the satellite on its way," said   
Jenson. "We are going to have to go in without them. And you are going with   
me."  
"But Razor said," protested Ricochet.  
"Listen, Ricochet. If we don't hurry up and go, then the city will   
be gone.," said Jenson. "Razor, doesn't know that."  
"Okay," Ricochet said softly.  
Jenson continued to drive the hummer to the control center.  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Jenson and Ricochet reached the control center, they didn't   
even hesitate at going in. They knew that Dark Kat had to be stopped and it   
was up to them. It would take too long for the SWAT Kats to get back to   
where they were and if they waited for them, then it would be all over. The   
control center looked like an ordinary building but inside the place was   
totally empty which confused Ace and Ricochet.   
"Ace, are you sure that this is the right place?," asked Ricochet.  
"Yeah.," said Ace but even now he was starting to doubt himself.   
"Then where is everyone?," asked Ricochet as she started to walk   
around looking for any sign of Dark Kat's presence.  
Ace shrugged at her question and started to help look around. He   
spotted an elevator and motioned for Ricochet to follow him over to it. He   
pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come up. While   
they waited, they loaded their guns just in case someone was coming up that   
they didn't want. But to their surprise when the elevators door opened no   
one was inside. They both shrugged and walked in it.   
"Well this makes it easy.," said Ace as he glanced over to the   
elevator buttons. "There is only button for us to push." He pushed the   
only elevator button which said B1. The elevator doors closed and the   
elevator started to make its way down. Ace and Ricochet just hoped that   
they were getting over their heads.   
************************************************************************  
Once they reached the control center level and the elevator door   
opened, it was like stepping into a whole new world! The place looked like   
an underground cave and no sight of anyone. "What the heck is going?,"   
Jenson asked himself.  
Ricochet started to get this horrible feeling. "Maybe...we are too   
late," she said softly.   
Ace shook his head. "He's got to be here.," he said. "Sis, stay in   
the elevator. I'll go clear the area then I will come back for you."  
"Okay. But be careful," Ricochet warned. Ace nodded and then left   
the elevator. He turn the corner and saw a guard there, he took him out in   
no time. But when he did, another guard came running at him from the other   
side of the room. Ace dove behind a wall to dodge the bullets, then he   
appeared back out and fired at the guard. The guard was hit by Ace's bullets   
and fell down, making Ace smile to himself. Then he continue to scan the   
area. He spotted a blast door and try to open it but it wouldn't, so he   
looked for another way to get in. There was another blast door located near   
a computer. "Great. I'll get Ricochet handle the computer," he said and   
started to make his way back to the elevator since no more guards were in   
the area. He ran over to the elevator and opened the door. He smiled at   
Ricochet. "All clear," he said.   
"Good. Now did you find a way in?," she asked as she got her gun   
ready.  
"Kind of," he said as he motioned for me to follow him. They   
started to make their way over to the blast door with the computer.   
"What do you mean kind of?," Ricochet inquired.  
"I mean...this," he said and pointed to the computer near the blast   
door.  
Ricochet glanced over at the computer and then back at her brother.   
"You mean, you want me to get us in?," she asked.  
Ace nodded. "Are you crazy? I am not that great at computers,"   
stated Ricochet.  
"You're better than me..so get crackin," said Ace.  
Ricochet sighed and walked over to the computer. One glance at the   
data that was on the computer made Ricochet believe that it was hopeless.   
She started to click on icons and trying find one that would open one of the   
blast doors. Then when she got into the right program, she started to type   
in codes. "Thank goodness for that computer course I took in a high   
school," she mumbled to herself. They heard one of the blast door open and   
Ricochet said, "Yes. I got one opened. Jenson, go on, I'll stay here and   
try to get the other doors opened."  
"Right. I'll go take care of the computer hardware to try to stop   
the satellite," said Ace as he patted his back pack which contained remote   
mines that he carried with him for the mission. He ran towards the opened   
blast door while Ricochet continued working on the security computer.   
************************************************************************  
Ace started to make his way through the control center, taking down   
guards and placing the remote mines on the armored mainframes. Dark Kat was   
watching on one of the monitors that was placed in the room that he was in.   
"So..they think they can stop me," he said. He scoffed and walked over to   
one of the computer units where some of his guards were at. "Move," he   
ordered the guard. The guard afraid of Dark Kat did not even hesitate on   
moving out of the way. Dark Kat sat down in the chair and started to type   
certain codes into the computer that was linked up to his satellite. Once   
the task was done, Dark Kat smiled at himself. A screen appeared saying   
that Dark Kat had decided to fire the satellite at the city and did he wish   
to continue or cancel. Dark Kat smiled at the screen. He had Megakat City   
right where he wanted it just like last time when he had his DoomsDay Bomb.   
"Now..*today* will be the blackest day in Megakat City's history," he said   
and pushed the continue button. The screen switched over to a many icon of   
the satellite and was blinking indicating that the satellite was on its way   
to fire at the city. A box appeared in the right hand corner of the screen   
that said that 30 minutes was left till it fired.   
************************************************************************  
Ace had reached the computer room. There was a staircase on the   
left and right of it and a balcony overlooking the room. Ace was on the   
balcony. He knew that he had to go get Ricochet again for this part of the   
mission. He quickly ran back to the place where the blast door was that   
Ricochet was working on. He hit the detonator that he had that was hooked   
up with the remote mines. Suddenly there was a sound of different   
explosions as the remote mines destroyed the armored main frames. "So far   
so good," said Ace as he continue to make his way to where his sister was.   
He reached the blast door and saw it opening.   
Ricochet ran towards him after the door opened. Ace looked at her   
and shook his head. "Took you long enough," he said. "I have already   
destroyed the main frames and reached the computer room."  
"Oh, shut-up," said Ricochet. "Try to hack into a computer that you   
have no clue about."  
"Well you are about to hack into another one. I found the computer   
room which contains the computer that controls the D-Day satellite," said   
Ace as he led her to the compute room. Ricochet groaned after he said this.  
When they reached the computer room, they ran down one of the   
staircases that led to the main floor of it. Ricochet ran over to the   
computer and looked at the screen. "Holy Kats!!!," she screamed as she saw   
what was on the screen.  
"What is it?," Ace asked as he ran over to her.   
"Dark Kat has aimed the satellite at the city and it will fire in   
about 20 minutes!!," Ricochet said as she started to type furiously into the   
computer, trying to stop the satellite.   
"Stop it then!," ordered Ace.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!," Ricochet said as she continued to stop   
the satellite.  
************************************************************************  
Dark Kat was getting ready to leave when he took one last quick   
glance at the monitor but what he saw made him stop. "What?! No!," he   
yelled and pushed the alarm button. "Those fools must be stopped!"  
************************************************************************  
Suddenly Ricochet and Ace heard the alarm blaring. "We are going to   
have some company, real soon, sis," said Ace as he got his ZMG ready.   
Guards started to come out of from the top and made their way to the   
staircases, Ace shot them when they became in sight. They were easy at   
first to take down but then they started to come in faster. "Hurry up,   
Ricochet," said Ace as he continued to take down the guards.   
"Almost....got it," she said.  
Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking from the side. Ace   
looked over and saw a guard had shot the glass. "Ricochet, look out!," Ace   
shouted as he saw the guard aim his gun at his sister.  
Ricochet looked over and saw the guard aim at her. She ducked real   
fast to miss the bullet. Ace shot the guard. "Thanks, Ace," she said as   
she got back up to continue her work. "I got it, Ace! The satellite won't   
fire now. I am going to make in land here in the ocean." She typed more   
commands into the computer.   
"Done?," asked Ace.  
"Done," Ricochet replied.  
"Great, now let's get out of here. I don't like to be crowded,"   
said Ace as he ran towards the next room. Ricochet followed him.  
When they reached the next room, they spotted an elevator at the   
other side. There was Dark Kat and a couple of his guards. "Dark Kat!,"   
Ace growled. He and Ricochet started to run towards him.   
"Too slow, Ace," Dark Kat taunted and got into the elevator. The   
elevator doors closed. The guards started to charge at Ricochet and Ace,   
their guns a blazing. This made Ricochet and Ace duck behind some boxes for   
protection. Once they shooting stopped, they nodded at each other and then   
rose up from the boxes. They started to fire relentlessly at the guards.   
Ace with his ZMG and Ricochet with a D5K. The guards were taken down very   
quickly by their barrage. Then when the coast was clear, they made their   
way over to the elevator. They got in it and rode up to the surface since   
that was the only way they could go.   
When the elevator doors opened, they were back in the building.   
They ran outside and saw the huge antenna cradle. "Where did he go?," asked   
Ricochet.  
Suddenly there were gunshots from above and they dove out of way.   
Ace looked up and saw Dark Kat on top of the antenna cradle. "Does that   
answer your question?," asked Ace.   
A loud sonic boom made them realize that the SWAT Kats were back as   
well. "First time, they *are* late," said Ace as he smiled. "Sis, you stay   
here with them. Tell them to stay here as back-up.," said Ace.  
"And where are you going?," asked Ricochet.  
"Up there," said Ace as he started to walk over to the ladder that   
would lead up to the antenna cradle.   
"No you're not," ordered Ricochet.  
"Sis, I am going to give Dark Kat a little pay back," said Ace.   
"Now stay here." He started climb up the ladder.   
Ricochet watched her brother climb up the ladder in pursuit of Dark   
Kat with teary eyes. "Good luck, Jenson," she said softly.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry and Ace  
  
  
  



End file.
